The use of hook and loop fastener devices in consumer and industrial applications is widely known. Examples of such applications include disposable hygiene absorbent articles such as diapers, disposable garments such as surgical gowns, and the like.
In general, a hook and loop fastener device comprises a hook component and a loop component. The hook component includes a plurality of hook-shaped members anchored to a base material. The loop component includes a plurality of upstanding loop members projecting outwardly from a backing material. The hook-shaped members are designed to engage the loop members in order to provide a strong mechanical bond therebetween. The hook members and the loop members can typically be engaged and disengaged repeatedly.
However, when the hook and loop fastener device is intended to be used in a disposable hygiene absorbent article or a disposable garment, a low cost loop component, which adequately functions to provide a resealable mechanical closure for a limited number of applications, is desirable. There is no need for the loop component of a disposable article to possess long term capability for repetitious engagements and disengagement with the hook component because such articles only have a short life span. However, the loop component used in conjunction with the hook component should provide a relatively high peel strength, and a relatively high shear strength, i.e. it should secure closure for a limited number of use cycles. The use of non-woven material to provide a low cost loop component, which adequately functions to provide a resealable mechanical closure for a limited number of applications, is well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,612 discloses a female loop component, which includes a non-woven secured to a backing, for engaging a complementary hook component in a refastenable fastening device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,394 discloses a sheet of loops, which includes a sheet of longitudinally oriented fibers having anchor portions and arcuate portions projecting in one direction away from the anchor portions, and a thermoplastic backing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,120 discloses a loop material, which includes a bonded carded web that contains a binder, suitable for use in a hook and loop fastening system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,060 discloses a female member, which includes a web having a heat-melt-adhering composite fiber body. The web has loops formed on its first surface while its second surface is densely heat-melt-adhered together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,515 discloses a pattern-unbonded non-woven fabric having continuous bonded areas defining a plurality of discrete unbonded area, which is suitable for use as a loop fastening material for hook and loop fastening systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,607 discloses a non-woven fibrous loop material, which contains an open fibrous loop layer comprised predominately of polypropylene polymer, copolymer, or blend fibers, for use in hook and loop fastening systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,593 discloses an absorbent article, which includes a top sheet, a back sheet, and an absorbent member interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet. The absorbent article includes a fastening member, which is formed of a male sheet member designed to be brought into direct contact with the surface of the non-woven fabric constituting a back sheet to form a mechanical bond therebetween.
When a hook and loop fastener device is intended to be used in disposable articles such as a disposable garment or a disposable hygiene absorbent article, different factors, i.e. fastening performance, texture, and aesthetics, must be considered with regard to the loop component. Fastening performance factors include peel strength as well as shear strength. A relatively high peel strength and shear strength is desired to secure closure for at least a limited number of use cycles without excessive fiber fuzz formation. Fuzz formation can occur when fibers break or pull free from the loop component upon disengagement with the hook component. Loop component texture factors include softness, flexibility, and resiliency, i.e. compression resistance. Softness and flexibility are important to avoid discomfort to the wearer, as well as providing a comfortable form-fitting garment or article. A relatively high degree of compression resistance, resolves problems, i.e. compression of the loop fibers, caused during the transportation and storage of loop materials. A high compression resistance is desirable because compression of the loop fibers impairs the optimum engagement between the hook members and the loop fibers; thus, the hook and loop fastening device fails to provide a secured closure. Finally, an aesthetic factor includes the visibility of printed graphics of the loop component to enhance the physical appearance of a hook and loop fastening device.
Despite the extensive levels of activity and research efforts in developing non-woven loop materials suitable for a limited number of application cycles, there is a still a need for a light weight, low cost, high performance loop material, which is relatively easy to manufacture, and possesses a relatively high degree of softness, compression resistance, and visibility of printed graphics, with additionally having the ability to be bonded to a further layer. Such loop material is suitable for a hook and loop fastener device, particularly as such as are used in disposable hygiene absorbent articles, e.g. diapers.